


Hot Summer Nights

by italicized



Series: Home For the Summer Universe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pushy Bottoms, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicized/pseuds/italicized
Summary: Eren brings Levi home for the first time to meet his family. He also has quite a difficult time keeping his hands to himself.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Home For the Summer Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076132
Comments: 12
Kudos: 401





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Happy Holidays! I was originally going to post this after winter break but I decided to put it up now as a little smutty X-Mas gift for you all ;). I'm not really accustomed to writing sex-scenes so please take it easy on me!

When Eren had brought Levi home for the summer the first time, his family had been skeptical of the two's relationship. They were complete polar opposites, Levi calm and reserved while Eren was energetic and outgoing. No one dared to speak about it, though. It was obvious that the two were genuinely happy in each others company, if their overzealous displays of affection were anything to go by.

Well, more so _Eren's_ public displays of affection. 

Eren had come from an accepting and loving family, one which embraced him when he had come to his mother sobbing that he was gay. They had all taken it well, a bit startled from the sudden revelation, but accepting and supportive nonetheless. Eren was their son and nothing could ever change that. 

Eren was overjoyed at the thought of holding Levi's hand at every possibility after having came out, kissing him when he saw him at their classes or sucking a hickey onto his neck when they stood in line at the grocery store at every chance he got. Levi hadn't been on speaking terms with his own family when he had been found out- kicked from the house just a few years prior before he shipped himself off to college. He often let Eren do what he wanted, since he could care less about what others thought. He just wasn't the type of person to start things between the two. Old habits die hard, he supposed. 

But, as you could possibly tell, Eren made up for Levi's lack of interest pretty well. 

When Eren had brought Levi home during their first summer vacation together, his parents had been overjoyed that their son had finally started to date someone after three years of having come out. Levi's personality was questionable, but they made due with it. It was blatantly obvious that the two loved eachother, so Eren's parents felt no need to step in between the relationship. Sure, Levi was a bit older than Eren, but it wasnt a bothersome amount to the Jaegers. 

Eren seemed overjoyed by the relationship as well, as he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Levi for even a minute. 

When they all gathered in the living room of Eren's childhood home that first night together, Grisha sitting in his recliner and Carla and Mikasa on the couch, Eren and Levi on the floor, respectively, the brunette had immediently began kissing Levi's neck. Starting with a gentle, harmless peck and quickly leading to full open-mouthed kisses- right in front of his family. No hesitation in his ministrations, behind Levi, holding him against his body as the shorter male had his back pressed to Eren's chest, happily suckling on the skin just below Levi's ear. 

Levi had attempted to bat his boyfriend off, especially when his intimidating father was sitting just a few yards from them. Luckily, the man didn't seem to mind, apparently used to Eren's carefree attitude. However, that didn't stop Levi from swatting at Eren's face- to which the brunette chuckled and kissed his cheek, dodging one of Levi's palms.

Levi quickly realized that all of his attempts were futile. 

Eren had an incredibly high sex-drive, as well. Usually, as much as he hated to admit it, Levi loved this and even took advantage of it at times. However, when Eren was trying to grope him under the kitchen table as Grisha sat across from them, fondling his inner thigh and even going as far as to grab him by the crotch, he had to put his foot down. Later that evening, Levi had explained to him in a hushed voice behind their shared bedroom door that PDA, especially in front of family, was frowned upon. Eren just rolled his eyes and backed Levi into the wall, finishing what he had started down in the dining room: operation "Get Levi Off."

The two had become masters of sneaking around due to their years at college, as well. A pillow from Eren's bed had been lodged between the bed frame and the wall, as the last thing anyone wanted to hear at midnight was the sound of a bed smacking into the wall, especially when such a noise was coming from your own son's room. Eren called it a 'silencer', as if it were an attachment for a gun. Levi was just glad that it worked, considering that Eren had no issues with making their bed rock. 

When they all gathered for breakfast, as Levi (dressed in both pajama pants and a t-shirt) stood by the coffee maker as he waited for it to heat up, Eren (wearing nothing but boxers) would come up behind him and smack him on the ass, saying something about "tapping that." Mikasa would gag and leave while Grisha and Carla would pretend as if they didn't hear anything. They heard enough almost every single night, as there was no way to silence the rhythmic squeaking of Eren's spring-filled bed. 

When Levi did his laundry on Sundays, leaning down to pull his clothing out of the dryer, Eren would come up behind him and grab him by the hips, playfully thrusting into Levi's ass with a single hard and quick snap of his hips, lurching the raven forward onto the dryer. Levi would be lying if he said that it didn't cause heat to stir inside of him, but he was the serious boyfriend and would chew Eren out for his immature behavior (despite how much he secretly enjoyed Eren's actions.) 

Carla had walked into this situation once, as she had just heard the dryer go off and hoped to get another load of clothing in before the end of the day. She stepped into the laundry room, just catching the tail-end sight of Eren grabbing Levi by his hips and pretend-thrusting into him. Levi let out a surprised noise as his chest was forced onto the top of the dryer by the palm of Eren's hand, making a metalic-thud echo through the room.

Carla dropped her clothing basket in shock, causing both males to snap their heads in her direction. Luckily, she didn't say anything about the incident. She just simply turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her. After such a situation, a sane person would pull themself away from their boyfriend on the dryer, but Eren didn't. He laughed heartily at the situation and ground his hips into Levi's ass, making the raven shove him off and yell at him for his ministrations. 

Eren had pouted about it for the rest of the day, and with the sudden lack of affection, Levi found himself unknowing what to do. With a sigh, he forgave Eren and found himself behind fucked into the mattress just minutes later, hands pressed into the headboard so his head wouldn't smack against the wood.

They had an interesting relationship... and that was an understatement. Between Eren's seemingly oblivious attitude towards personal-boundaries and Levi's past driving him in an entirely different direction, it was surprising that it even worked the way that it did. But it always worked out, they wouldn't be laying as they were today, on Eren's childhood bed on hot night in mid-August, if it hadn't of worked out.

The windows had all been thrown open, curtains blissfully drifting to the beat of the light wind that night. It was a clear summer's evening, the half-moon casting a line of light across the wood flooring of the old bedroom. It struck the bed on the opposite side of the room, the blue and white striped comforter that Eren had grown up with tossed haphazardly across the sleeping form of Levi and the restless body of his counterpart. 

Despite the heat, Eren still plastered himself to the backside of Levi, mentally companing of the sweat but enjoying the experience nonetheless. Eren had issues with overheating enough as it was, throw two bodies together under a blanket and it was increased ten-fold. 

Eren rubbed his face into the crook of Levi's neck, enjoying the scent of his shampoo and the feeling of his slightly damp hair brushing the side of his face. The fact that the raven was still wearing clothes was beginning to annoy Eren, mostly because that forced himself to also be dressed. It was hot-as-balls that night but Levi had insisted that they didn't sleep nude just in case of a sudden unexpected visit from his parents, which would undoubtedly lead to more embarrassment than he could handle. It mostly pissed Eren off because that was his go to sleeping form. He'd occasionally wear a pair of boxers but nude was the way to go, in his eyes. 

And he loved it when Levi slept nude, for obvious reasons. 

It wasn't exactly a rare occasion, since Levi would usually stay naked after they had just had sex, but it still seemed special to Eren, especially with the other's prissy attitude towards such things. Plus, he loved snuggling up to Levi- no clothes or anything in the way. 

Eren could feel his right arm going numb from where it was under Levi, but he wasn't going to move it. No way. He didn't want to wake Levi. It was hard enough for his boyfriend to fall asleep as it was due to his insomnia. The last thing he would ever do was wake his little boyfriend up from his snooze. 

But Levi took that into his own hands, as he suddenly shifted and sat up, startling Eren. 

The raven grunted out a sound of annoyance and peeled his shirt off, throwing it on the opposite side of the room, "it's way too fucking hot, holy shit." He leaned back and lifted his hips to slide off his pajama pants, which quickly joined the growing pile on the floor. 

Eren cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend but followed suit anyways, slightly happy due to his boyfriend's change of heart. He wasted no time stripping down to his birthday suit, grabbing Levi again when he laid back down and spooning him with a quick and chaste kiss to the neck. He stopped when he realized something, though. 

So... Levi wasn't _entirely_ naked. 

"God, you're such a fucking pervert," Levi spoke just above a whisper, pushing Eren's face from his neck with a single palm to the face, "and a nudist, too." 

Eren chuckled awkwardly but held his position, not willing to let his boyfriend go. Levi probably thought that he was trying to get this going somewhere, while in reality all he wanted to do was fall asleep as soon as he could cool off a bit. He was dead tired from doing lawn work all day with his father. He could fool around with his boyfriend in the morning. 

When Eren didn't immediently pounce on him, Levi shifted awkwardly, simply waiting for his boyfriend to make a move on him as he usually did: a hand slipping under his boxers or gentle kisses on his neck. When nothing came, Levi turned so his face was right in front of Eren's. 

Instead of seeing those bright green eyes blown wide with addoration, he saw eyelids. Eren was truly attempting to get some sleep for the first time in his life. Levi had never been so shell-shocked as he was in that moment. He wanted to smack the daylights out of the brunette and tell him to do something like he always did, because as stated previously, Levi secretly enjoyed Eren's antics, as much as he hated to admit it.

In reality, Levi just never had the balls to start anything between the two. That meant, if Eren wasnt necessarily in the mood, Levi's sex life became nonexistent. He would stalk off the the bathroom and take care of himself before he got worked up over something, as he was now. He wouldn't dare attempt to coax Eren into a little rendezvous. He only became confident in his own sexuality when Eren seemed genuinely receptive to his actions. 

Levi had never been comfortable with masturbating in another persons house. Something about it just seemed wrong to him in a sense, even though he secretly had no issue messing around with Eren in the brunette's parents' house. That meant, if Eren wasn't interested when Levi happened to be, he would accidentally give himself the worse case of blue balls that would leave him uncomfortably hot and bothered. 

Today just happened to be one of those days were Levi was feeling it and Eren wasn't. What a shame. 

Frustrated, but knowing there wasn't going to be a solution for the heat in Levi's gut, he turned so his back was facing Eren. The brunette immediently scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Levi and burying his face into the base of his neck. Levi let out a small huff in aggravation, cursing his dick for deciding to have a mind of its own. 

He trailed his hand down to his crotch and palmed himself through his briefs, careful not to alert his boyfriend. It technically wasn't his fault he was so worked up. They hadn't had sex in almost a week at that point due to always being busy with outdoor chores. If they did have time, they were exhausted from that and merely slept through the evenings. Lame, but it was hard to ride a dick when you had been chopping firewood all day with Eren's father. 

He let out a small sigh and pulled his hand away, crossing his arms. It wouldn't do him any good to get himself even more worked up. He wasn't into orgasm denial, for fuck's sake. He just needed to close his eyes and try to focus on sleeping. Plus, his boner was at half-mast. He could defenitally will it away if he tried. 

At his movements, Eren stirred and tightened his arms around his boyfriend, "babe, can you quit squirming? It's hard to hold onto you when you're wigglin' like that." His voice was gravelly from exhaustion and it wasn't helping Levi in the process of getting rid of his boner. 

Levi hummed in response and pressed a chaste kiss to Eren's hands where they were wrapped around him, "sorry." He could tell that Eren was exhausted, and it was hard enough to get his boyfriend to fall asleep due to his endless energy. He really didn't want to bother him with his... issue. 

Eren chuckled and rubbed his hand against Levi's abdomen- really, a harmless gesture- but Levi tensed as if he had just been stabbed with a red-hot poker. 

At the feeling of Levi completely stiffening, Eren opened his eyes in confusion, leaning up to glance over Levi. It took him not even five seconds to catch sight of the tent in Levi's black briefs. 

A switch practically flipped in Eren's brain and he smirked, wasting no time and shoving a hand down the front of Levi's boxers without a second thought. The raven gasped in surprise, grabbing his boyfriends wrist but not pushing him away, just... holding him there. His heartrate increased practically tenfold as Eren grabbed him firmly, giving his cock a few rough but slow pumps. 

"Oh, so _I'm_ the pervert?" Eren's eyes glowed darkly as he sucked on the juncture between Levi's shoulder and neck. He didn't seem pleased with the resistance he was feeling so he pulled his hand out of Levi's underwear, spat on it, and returned it to its previous position. Levi let out a shaky breath and hid his face in his pillow, blushing furiously. Eren had a knack for talking during sex, and it was doing wonders for his dick at the moment. 

"Getting turned on while I'm trying to sleep, huh? What? Were you gonna touch yourself as I lay here next to you?" Eren chuckled, twisting his wrist _just right_ and causing a moan to tumble from Levi's usually guarded lips, "sick." He pulled his hand out of Levi's underwear and roughly yanked them down, kicking off the blankets that had been covering the couple at the same time. At the sight of Levi's ass, Eren groaned and huffed out a breath through his nose, planting a firm smack on Levi's cheeks to watch them jiggle. 

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled it back to his crotch, not removing his face from where it was shoved in his pillow. This made Eren laugh as he continued jacking him off, purposely slowing down to tease his boyfriend. "Mmm, you like that, babe?" Eren began to grind against Levi, making the raven moan quietly into the pillow. He liked it so fucking much. Of course, he'd never admit it due to his pride, but there was no question about it. 

"God, babe, roll onto your back," Eren smacked Levi's ass again and pulled away so Levi could do just that. Levi was beginning to hear the impatience begin to build up in his boyfriend's voice, the slightly shaky tone underneath his usually deep and suave speech. He flopped onto his back and kicked off his underwear from where they had been around his knees. He was getting quite impatient himself. 

Eren took his place between Levi knees and smiled down at his lover, running his hands firmly up and down the insides of the raven's thighs. He loved seeing Levi like this more than he could ever put into words, his face flushed from teasing and chest rising and falling in a feeble attempt to calm his racing heart. Just the mere sight alone already had Eren at half-mast, although Levi's small, breathy moans were doing a number for his libido. 

"Can I suck you off?" Eren blurted, groping Levi's thighs. Levi blushed at the suggestion but nodded anyways, wanting nothing more than to have Eren's hot mouth wrapped around his dick. 

At his enthusiasm, Eren's smile grew wider and he wasted no time in grabbing Levi by the hips and pulling him closer to have better access. He knew that Levi loved it when he man-handled him, and to be quite frank, he fucking loved it as well. Pushing and pulling Levi into whatever position he pleased was such a turn on for him, and he loved it when Levi got pushy in response. One of the first times they were having sex, Levi had indignantly slapped Eren as a response to him pushing him whatever which way he wanted. It did nothing but turn Eren on more. Of course, though, Eren had freaked out, thinking that he had done something wrong and paused, only to catch sight of Levi's smirking and pleased face. Confused, Eren continued thrusting into Levi, only for his boyfriend to grab him by the hand.

"Fucking smack me, Eren, I like it rough," He dropped the brunette's hand and pulled on his hair roughly, "I know you do, too." Eren blinked away his confusion and wasted no time in planting a decently hard smack across Levi's face, making the shorter male throw his head back and moan.

Rough sex had thus become their "thing." 

Levi loved anything rough, whether it be choking, spanking, etc. Whenever their sex became too vanilla, Levi would grab Eren's hands and force them around his throat. _"Fucking choke me babe, it's so hot when you do that."_. 

So even now, Eren had no problem being a bit rough with Levi. 

"You gonna be good or what?" Eren growled at Levi's squirming, smacking his thigh. Levi immediently stopped and smiled through his lust-filled haze, daringly wiggling his hips in retaliation. 

"Oh-ho," Eren chuckled, "someone's feeling a bit naughty today." He let saliva gather in his mouth before he spit it onto Levi's now fully hard member, offering it a few extra strokes to keep him interested. Levi moaned and let his eyes flutter shut, thrusting up into his tight grip. 

"You love it, though," he reached up and grabbed Eren by the hair, pushing his face down into his crotch. Eren smiled against Levi's manhood but refused to give in just yet, blowing a puff of hot, moist air onto his shaft as he looked up with a hooded gaze. 

Levi grunted in annoyance and pulled at Eren's hair, only making the brunette's smile grow in size, "impatient?" His snarky comment only made the raven growl. 

Deciding that he had teased him enough, Eren licked a long, hot stripe from Levi's balls to the top of his shaft. Levi gave another insistent tug and Eren snorted, taking the head into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the slit. 

Levi relaxed into the bed, although his grip on Eren's hair didn't let up for even a second. Eren didn't really want it to, anyways. The persistent pulling on his hair as Levi tried to get him to swallow his dick made him smile around his shaft, looking up at his boyfriend with a defiant gaze. 

Levi let his eyes fall shut again as Eren sucked a particularly sensitive spot, making his thighs clench together around Eren's head momentarily. He sucked in a harsh breath as Eren repeated the motion, squirming away from the all-too overwhelming pleasure. But Eren pulled Levi right back to his previous spot and continued working the head of his dick way too aggressively to be pleasureable, making Levi shake and continue to squirm. He wasn't getting away with his earlier actions so easily. Levi was practically begging for this so he was gonna give it to him. 

"Ere- oh, _fuck_ , st- sto- op, oh my _god_ , Eren- stop!" Levi shoved Eren's head off of him by the forehead, leaving Eren's head arched back with a string of saliva still connecting him to Levi. The latter male panted and tried to recollect himself as Eren playfully chucked and pumped him with his hand a few times, biting his lip. 

He sat back up and leaned over Levi to grab the lube out of the bed-side table, watching as his boyfriend panted heavily. Teasing Levi was just way too much fun to not do. 

"You think you're cute, huh?" Levi muttered breathlessly, smacking Eren's ass from where it was raised off the bed. 

The brunette immediently sat back down and threw Levi's legs over his shoulders, "yeah, and I think you think so too, babe." He popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount of the lube onto his hand, making sure to drip some onto Levi's stomach just to piss him off. "I know you love it, don't even try to deny it, baby." He smiled his pearly whites down at Levi and nipped at his lower lip, "now. How 'bout you quiet down a little so we don't get my parents barging in here, huh?"

Levi rolled his eyes but didn't object besides wiping the lube off of his stomach and onto Eren's back. He _had_ just basically yelled at Eren in the middle of the night. If his parents hadn't of woken up from that they would be damn lucky. 

Eren pressed his thumb against the tight ring of muscle between Levi's thighs, smirking when his boyfriend pushed back against the intrusion. His hand was uncomfortably smashed against the bed sheets, making it rather difficult for him to continue. Sighing, he pulled his hand away and tapped the side of Levi's leg, "face down, ass up, please."

He was sure that Levi was going to hurt something with how many times he was rolling his eyes, but Levi followed his instructions anyways, flipping onto his stomach before raising his hips to allow Eren better access. 

At the sight, Eren groaned, smacking Levi's ass for the umpteenth time that evening and quickly shoving his index finger into Levi down to the knuckle. The latter inhaled sharply and leaned down onto his elbows, providing Eren an even better angle for his blatant staring. To be quite honest, Levi hated this part of sex. It took way too much time to get himself prepared. Sometimes, he wished it could be as simple as having a vagina. Throw a little bit of spit into the mix and he would be ready to go- but no, he had to wait. It was excruciating. 

"You should just fuck me," Levi moaned, grinding against the finger of side of him.

Eren paused his motions, caught off-guard by his boyfriend's antics. He shook himself out of the shock and added a second finger, watching how Levi moved against him in a slow and unhurried rythm, "I know you like it rough, baby, but that's a bit too much. I don't want to hurt you."

Levi grunted in annoyance, "you ain't gonna hurt me-E!" 

Eren shoved his fingers directly into Levi's prostate, making him spasm against the sheets in shock and pleasure. At the same time, he reached around the front of Levi and clamped his hand over the raven's mouth, making sure to not cover his nose so he could still breathe. "Now, what'd I say about quieting it down, hm? Are you really trying to get everyone in this damned house to hear you getting fingered?"

Now, how was someone supposed to answer with a hand over their mouth? Levi's eyes lolled back into his head as a third finger was added. Eren made sure to abuse the fuck out of his boyfriend's prostate, making him keen and shake at the overstimulation. He bit at the palm of Eren's hand, smiling when Eren hissed at the sharp sting. 

"What's got you in such a feisty mood, huh?" Eren flipped Levi onto his back, throwing the shorter male's right leg over his shoulder. He briefly glanced at the angry red bite mark that covered the fleshy bit of his palm, "not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong." 

As Eren leaned back over to the bedside table to grab a condom, Levi smacked his hand away, grabbing Eren's dick and pressing it against his entrance. 

Eren froze in shock, simply staring down at Levi's hand. They had never done it bareback before. Of course, they were both clean, but that wasn't the issue that had held them back. Cleanliness had always been a big thing for Levi. Eren had accepted the fact that he would never get to creampie his boyfriend like he wanted to, so now as Levi breached himself with the head of Eren's dick, the brunette really didnt know how to respond. 

"Uh-?" Eren grabbed Levi's thigh, confused but defenitally excited for the change of events. He searched Levi's eyes for an answer but he recieved nothing. 

"I wanna feel it," Levi panted, grabbing Eren's ass and pulling him forward to urge him to start fucking him like he wanted him to. When Eren did nothing, his eyebrows furrowed together, "I thought you wanted to-" 

Eren pushed forward in a single, swift motion, burying himself to the hilt. Levi let his head fall back, smacking into the headboard rather uncomfortably. "God," Eren ran his hand up and down Levi's leg that was resting on his shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to his calf, "what did I ever do to deserve you?" His words were a hushed whisper in the room but they made Levi's heart soar. 

"Getting soft on me now?" Levi allowed himself to smile, rubbing Eren's arm in a comforting motion as Eren began to roll his hips in _that way_ that drove Levi crazy. He loved this damn boy so much. The genuine happiness that he brought him was beyond his own understanding. He had never thought that another human being could bring him so much joy but here he was, wanting to spend the rest of his life with this idiot. 

Eren rolled his hips, "yeah, but not in this way." Levi could feel Eren hot inside of him, throbbing in time with his heart slamming against his ribcage. It was driving him insane. 

"I've been thinking," Eren finally grunted out, letting his head fall back as he enjoyed himself. It was really hard for him to formulate articulate sentences as he was balls deep in his boyfriend, but here he was, "you should let me eat you out the next time we go at it." He reached under Levi and palmed at his firm ass in time with the rolling of his hips, "What'cha think?"

Levi would usually object to such a proposal, but his hormones were making him quite lenient to his usually strict rules regarding sex, "mm, that'd be nice." He bit his bottom lip as Eren brushed against his prostate, making his leg muscles spasm momentarily. He let his eyes flutter open and he stared up at Eren, whose hair was beginning to stick to his forehead from the heat, "maybe we should sixty-nine, I haven't had that cock of yours in my mouth for quite a while." He couldn't hold back the smile that formed across his lips at Eren's heated expression. 

Eren groaned, palming roughly at Levi's thighs as he sped up his pace, barely able to hold his eyes open, "God, you're so fucking hot, Levi, where'd you learn how'ta talk like, mm- that?" It wasn't really a question, just more of a nod to the filthy things that spewed from Levi's mouth when he was turned on. Little did Eren know, his own language was just as sexy. 

With a sudden and quite unexpected movement, Levi sat up and pushed Eren back, making the brunette let out a startled sound as his back was shoved into the mattress. Levi crawled across his hips and sat on Eren, placing both hands on his chest to hold himself up. 

Eren quickly caught on with a devious smile at the sight of his favorite sex-position, "you gonna ride me, baby?" He ran his hands up and down Levi's strong and smooth back, pausing just above his ass before going back up to his torso. 

"Mhm, you like that?" Levi smirked and ground down onto Eren, making the brunette lose all train of thought for a solid minute as he ground back upwards. 

"Fuck, you know much I love it when you take over," Eren massaged Levi's ass with his palms, grasping the flesh rather firmly with his fingers. He trailed his eyes over his boyfriend, practically devouring him with those saphire-green irises, "you're so sexy up there." 

Levi's heart soared at the compliment. Eren liked it rough in bed just as much as him, but the little things that he would say to encourage and empower Levi were just too much for the raven's little heart. No matter how rough they went at it, in the end, they would always end up cuddled under the sheets whispering sweet nothings to each other. They were both big softies on the inside, there was no denying it. 

Reaching behind himself, Levi stroked Eren a few times, practically shell-shocked at how hard he was. Eren's eyes lowered to Levi's hands and his jaw clenched, trying to hold in any sounds that threatened to escape. This slightly frustrated Levi, especially when he could see how Eren's nostrils were flaring every so often from trying to stay quiet. 

Eren was really self-conscious about the sounds he made in bed, like most guys. He was always careful to stay as silent as he could throught their escapades, but it always didn't sit right with Levi, who was quite the vocal person in bed. He loved hearing Eren's moans, especially when everything became too overwhelming for him and he didn't even realize he was making noises: when he completely let go and let out those primal noises that had Levi practically creaming himself. 

Finally deciding that enough was enough, he grabbed Eren's jaw firmly and pulled it down, shoving his thumb under Eren's tongue so he couldn't clench his teeth togethe. In response, the brunette groaned, quite the lovely sound, and sucked at Levi's finger. 

"Lemme hear your voice," Levi muttered, finally sinking back down onto Eren's length. Of course, he couldn't be too loud because of the three other people in the house, but they had some lean-way. 

Finally catching onto what Levi wanted, he sighed through his nose and hummed, grabbing Levi's hips as his boyfriend began to ride his cock, "mm, you're _so_ tight," his voice cut through the otherwise silent room, seemingly loud in the quiet of the Jaeger household. At the praise, Levi moaned as he pushed himself onto his knees before lowering again, eliciting a broken noise from both of the males. 

Eren immediently began altering the angles of his upward thrusts, trying his hardest to hit that little bundle of nerves that would send Levi into a keening and moaning mess. Thing is, finding his prostate so he could hit it directly was quite a difficult task, especially with Levi grinding on top of him in a completely different rhythm. He furrowed his eyebrows together and held Levi's hips tighter in an attempt to gain more control over the situation, wanting nothing more than to please his lover. 

Tossing his head back, Levi ground down onto Eren, choosing to go for more of a rolling motion than the rough bouncing he usually preferred due to the other people in the house as well as the exhaustion in his legs. He leaned down and captured Eren in a kiss that was much more biting than sweetness, quite oblivious to the treasure hunt that Eren was currently on. 

Levi pulled away, sitting back up and leaning backwards to place his hands on Eren's thighs, "you look good like that," he commented, mostly referring to the fact that Eren was beneath him. 

The brunette smiled but it was instantly cut off by a low groan that caused his jaw to drop. He snapped his hips upward, and quickly regained the smug smirk on his face when Levi jolted, his blunt nails digging into the flesh of Eren's thighs quite painfully. 

"Oh, _fuck_!" 

Eren slapped a hand over Levi's mouth almost instantaneously. He didn't, however, pause his thrusts. 

Levi was violently shaking on top of him, hands grasping painfully tight at the wrist near his mouth as he convulsed. Eren caught sight of tears beginning to well up in raven's eyes from having his prostate abused and he wiped them away with his free hand. He knew that the tears were from the overwhelming sensations assaulting his body, pleasure more than anything else, but seeing tears in Levi's eyes still felt unsettling to Eren, as he was quite the protective boyfriend. 

"Still got people asleep," Eren spoke slowly, pulling his hand away from Levi's mouth at an equally slow pace. "If you gotta make some noises just bite me," he gestured to the patch of skin just above his collarbones, "ya know how much I like it, too," he thrusted upwards, hitting Levi's prostate dead-on.

Levi had to instantly bite onto Eren's skin, moaning around a mouthful of tanned flesh. Any normal person would give their significant other a break after such an overwhelming sensation, right? Maybe slow down their thrusts or change angles as to not overwhelm the person getting fucked. Eren apparently didn't believe in this or just flat-out ignored it because suddenly both of his hands were on Levi's hips as he snapped upwards into that tight, wet heat. 

The raven didn't gave to give Eren a warning at this point in their relationship. Eren could tell that his boyfriend was close by the way his chest flushed pink and how he spasmed around his cock. He could read Levi's body like a damn book and he was quite the avid reader. It was no surprise when Levi gasped out and arched his back, shaking as Eren's chest became covered in his cum. 

"Mm, cum inside me, baby," Levi said rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm, barely able to speak. 

Eren grabbed both of Levi's hips and increased the speed of his thrusts until he came inside of Levi with a breathy groan and a shudder. At the feeling, Levi moaned and rolled his hips again, quite enjoying the feeling of Eren spilling inside of him. 

They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breaths. Levi eventually pulled off of Eren but stayed up on his knees, letting Eren's cum seep out of him and back onto the brunette's cock. He knew how much of a kink it was for Eren, as he had caught "creampie" in his search history more than once and not the dessert kind. 

At the sight, Eren groaned and massaged Levi's hips, "you're way too good for me, Levi." 

Smiling, Levi reached behind himself and dragged a finger through Eren's cum. Eren watched with a hungry gaze as Levi brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked on the digit, maintaining eye contact with the brunette. 

It was more than enough to get Eren to flip their positions, already excited for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Levi's a little nasty, isn't he? He's pretty clean outside of the bedroom but as soon as Eren gets his hands on him it's a whole 'nother story lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I do really enjoy comments so please feel free to give some feedback!


End file.
